


Opposites Attract

by noneveragain



Series: Here's To The Frerard [18]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Complimenting, Fluff, M/M, Punk Frank Iero, issing, sweetheart Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain





	Opposites Attract

"I love you Gee." Frank sighed, holding Gerard tightly in his arms  as  they stood in Frank's bedroom, having just come back from a day of  fun  with each other, they were both exhausted but enjoying the cute  little  tender moment they were both just placed in.

"I  love you too  Frankie." Gerard smiled, pressing his forehead against  Frank's as they  stared at each other in the eyes, Gerard's hands wrapped  around Frank's  shoulders that adorned a leather jacket, while Frank's  hands were  wrapped around Gerard's waist, just above the waistband of  the cute  pink skirt he was wearing that day.

"Oh  but really," Frank  grinned, placing a soft kiss to Gerard's lips and  watching his little  sweetheart smile brightly at the intimate action. "I  love you."

"You're so romantic." Gerard giggled pulling Frank closer to him for a huge tight hug.

Frank honestly was only like this with Gerard, _hell_    - he rarely told his mother he loved her, but he made sure to tell   Gerard every single day. It wasn't just love Frank had for Gerard, it   was something a bit more than that. He _cared_ for Gerard and was willing to hurt anyone that messed with his boyfriend.

During   the beginning of Gerard and Frank's relationship, Frank got teased a   lot because he was all big and bad yet he was dating a small delicate   soft flower like Gerard, but Frank made it clear that he didn't fucking   care what people called him, the just never messed with Gerard and for   all Frank knows, everyone has been pretty loyal with that rule.

They   both have been really fucking happy in the relationship, having only   met earlier on in the year, it was no shock when these two finally   announced their undying love for each other and made it official.

You   could ask any of Gerard and Frank's friends. Before these two started   dating, the day they set eyes on each other, they just wouldn't shut up   about one another and you'd be damned to think that changed when they   actually did start dating.

Frank was totally obsessed with Gerard - like no joke. _Obsessed._ Even   that was an understatement. Gerard was Frank's small precious baby and   he was going to do anything to protect the boy because if Frank lost  him  - he lost _everything._

Frank was never in a relationship where he got attached to the other as much as he is attached with Gerard. Gerard was just _different_ and _better_ over all.

Dating   each other is a dream come true for the both of them and they can't   fucking wait to see what is in store for them later on in life, but   instead of thinking about later, let's think about now.

"Why  am I  so lucky to have you?" Gerard whispered, a smile tugging at the   corners of his lips as he and Frank stared lovingly in each other's   eyes.

"I  think the real question is, why am I," Frank quickly  wrapped his arms  around Gerard's waist and swung him to the side, his  strong hands  holding Gerard up as he stared at him in the eyes with his  body tilted  to the side, "so lucky to have you." He smirked quickly,  before pressing  a quick kiss to Gerard's lips and bringing him back to  his previous  upright position.

"I love it when you do that."  Gerard giggled, his nose scrunching up in the cutest way possible and  making Frank chuckle in response.

"I love it when you smile." Frank groaned softly, touching their noses together.  
Frank  quickly pulled away from the kiss and grabbed Gerard's wrist, tugging  him over to the full length body mirror they had in front of their room.

"Why  are we here?" Gerard asked, his eyebrow quirking a bit as he looked  over at Frank who wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist, pressing  Gerard's back against the front of his body as he stared at them in this  position in the mirror.

"We look so cute together..." Frank trailed off shyly, squeezing Gerard a bit tighter and smiling in the mirror.

They  honestly did look so cute together, they were probably the cutest  couple in Jersey and they were so fucking happy with each other, it was _unreal._

"We do don't we?" Gerard giggled, turning around to face Frank.

"That ass of yours looks good too." Frank smirked, playfully slapping Gerard's bum as he bit his lip.

"Frank!" Gerard squealed, slapping his boyfriend in the arm softly while chuckling, "hands off the merchandise baby, you get that later."

"Oh do I?" Frank asked, watching Gerard walk away from him and jump up on the bed.

"Yes, but now I want to watch Law and Order so hop up on here and cuddle with me you horny bastard." Gerard laughed, getting snuggled up in Frank's blankets.


End file.
